Qual é o amor da Rei? Capts 1 a 7
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Agora, o ano é 2030, tudo é diferente, tudo é completamente diferente da história de Neon Genesis Evangelion, você pode imaginar, um ano super avançado e bem diferente de Neon Genesis Evangelion? Não? Pois eu sim, na verdade, não imagino, vou contar a min


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion(Shin Seiki Evangelion Nara)  
Titúlo: Qual é o amor da Rei?  
Mail: reiayanamichan14hotmil.c

Qual é o amor da Rei?

Capítulo 01 - Descobri quem, ou melhor, oque eu sou.  
Capítulo 02 - O novo cientista da NERV, um rival?  
Capítulo 03 - Desentendimento e... que fique em silêncio.  
Capítulo 04 - Solidão.  
Capítulo 05 - "Sem palaras... Não sei oque dizer..." ...NÃO POSSO FALAR?  
Capítulo 06 - Katsuragi e Rei. Revelações.  
Capítulo 07 - Ritsuko Akagi... Segredos... A NERV é muito secreta...

Agora, o ano é 2030, tudo é diferente, tudo é completamente diferente da história de Neon Genesis Evangelion, você pode imaginar, um ano super avançado e bem diferente de Neon Genesis Evangelion? Não? Pois eu sim, na verdade, não imagino, vou contar a minha história, a história do amor da Rei...

Capítulo 01 - Descobri quem, ou melhor, oque eu sou...

No ano de 2030, a metade da população humana, podia até parecer humano, as vezes até confundia, mais, eram metades robôs(bem, não exatamente robôs...) e metade humanos, mas apenas há uma parte que os identifica, esta parte, ela, fica ao lado da cintura ( não sei como se chama este local, veja o desenho junto a este fanfic...), uma placa de aço, isso é o que identifica os andrôides, porém, neste ano, seria possivel, haver algum andrôide capaz de demonstrar sentimentos? (Nem todos os andrôides sabiam que eram andrôides, e sim humanos...) Capaz de amar um humano? Só descobriremos se lermos a história, a minha história, e então vamos a história:

- Uaaaaaa... Unh? Já é de manhã?  
- Reeeeeei!  
- Quem está me chamando?  
- Sou eu, Nicholas! Depressa, venha ver isso, urgente, a unidade robotica hiper gigante enlouqueceu, depressa, venha, venha dar um geito nisso!

Nicholas... Nicholas Niou(Nicho) é meu colega de trabalho, tem seus 16 anos... Me ajudou muito a chegar aonde eu estou, e sempre faço favores a ele, também estudamos a faculdade juntos (ele me ajudava e eu o ajudava), e eu na faculdade e cedo! Pois nós já sabiamos de tudo que se dava, pois sempre estavamos a estudar juntos, mesmo em dia de final de semana...

- Tá, peraí, já estou indo, espera só eu me arrumar!

Eu tenho 17 anos, estudo nas horas vagas, e estou na faculdade, como eu trabalho muito estudo nas horas vagas (como eu disse anterioriamente), nós criamos um robô gigantesco(que nem aquele do melhor e mais novo jogo de Neon Genesis Evangelion, só que o imagine em pé, veja a foto...) para batalhar na guerra contra os Angels, criaturas misteriosas que surgiram na Terra sem explicações!... Eu sou a cientista Rei... Rei Ayanami, sou cientista da primeira ordem e da segunda classe, o cientista de primeira classe e da primeira ordem cuje comanda tudo, ou seja, que é o comandante, é o Gendou... Gendou Ikari, sua esposa morreu num terrivel acidente de carro (na verdade foi num experimento com uma unidade secreta, a unidade Ø1, uma outra teoria secreta da dra Yui Ikari, esposa falescida do Gendou Ikari), na verdade ele nunca quis explicar como aconteceu, e se aconteceu mesmo, ou seja, e se foi um acidente de carro... e ainda tem o seu odiado filho... não sei nada, mas NADA sobre ele...

- Acalmem a criatura!  
Disse Gendou - Nossa, cuidado, pode ser perigoso, deixe-me resolver o tal!  
- É, e achamos que se alterarmos a sua simbionezi(cerébro) ele fica calmo!  
- Cuidado para ninguém acabar ferido com ele! Seria terrivel perder algum ajudante de nossa organisação!

Nossa organisação não é secreta, todos sabem da existencia dela, e também da existência dos Angels, antigamente era secreta, e se chama NERV, Nervo em Alemão, onde construímos a criatura (como são duas teorias, prefiro chamar de Eva unidade ØØ e e Eva unidade 02...), porém... Não citei minhas duas teorias... Cuje foi aprovada por Gendou, cada uma custa 500 mil, dando um total de 1.000.000 de Dolares!

- A unidade ØØ já esta calma... E a unidade 02 também!

Fui eu quem criei estas unidades com minhas duas teorias, mas também não gosto de que o chamem de criatura, também prefiro charmá-los de unidades Eva's (Eva unidade ØØ a primeira unidade e a segunda de Eva unidade 02), sendo a minha primeira teoria, o chamo de Eva unidade ØØ, e a segunda teoria irá se chamar de Eva unidade 02!

- Bom, agora vou voltar com o trabalho...

Eu disse, olho com um olhar afirmativo, como se estivesse dizendo "e você sabe bem qual é"... São as teorias de Eva's unidades ØØ e 02, e pesquisar a causa do sumiço da Yui no Eva unidade 01, a unidade secreta que só eu Rei Ayanami, Gendou Ikari, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Asuka Langley Soryu, a minha amiga e o piloto desconhecido e filho do Gendou, Shinji Ikari, só nós, e apenas nós sabemos!

- Que bom que acabou... Não é mesmo Rei? (Perguntou Nicholas)  
- Acabou oque? Não era nada, era apenas um defeito nos circuitos...

Na verdade não deram, mexeram nos circuitos, apenas alteraram os sircuitos da Eva unidade ØØ para acalmá-la, era só pra disfarçar o defeito nos circuitos, mas eu resolvi tudo pelo computador, não um simples computador, o computador que a mãe da amante do comandante criou, o nome dela é Ritsuko, e o nome de sua falecida mãe(morreu num acidente, dizem todos, mas eu sabia que ela se suicidou, não aguentou a pressão, a pressão era de mais...) é Naoko... Naoko Akagi, assim como o da sua filha é Ritsuko "Akagi"... E o nome do incrivel computador é MAGI, nome baseado nos três reias magos: Melchior, Baltasar e Gasper, cuje foi uma teoria da cientista Naoko Akagi, que se baseava numa criação de um super computador que pensava por tês partes que são: a primeira é a parte mulher, a segunda é a parte cientista e a ultima e terceira era a parte de sua mente que era a sua parte mãe, ah, me esqueci de dizer, era um cérebro pro computador MAGI, o cérebro da Naoko Akagi... O único pedaço de celúlas dela "viva"...

- Como assim nada? Como é possivel?  
- Você não deve e não pode saber de nada, é bom continuar assim como está... Nicho.  
- Mas... mas.. por quê? Rei... Rei... Reeeeeei!  
- Hum hum.  
Deu uma pequena risadinha olhando para traz com um olhar assombroso(que nem aquelas do Gendo)!

No dia seguinte, ás 3:00 da tarde me ligaram...

- Rei, telefonema para você.  
- Quem é?  
- Diz que é a mãe de uma amiga sua, e que se chama Missachi... Aoi Missachi!  
- Aoi? Aoi Missachi? MISSACHI!  
Eu fui correndo pro telefone... Bem, e é agora que eu descobria quem, ou melhor, oque eu realmente era.  
- Missach? Missach, oque foi, como está a Asuka?  
- O estado da Asuka está piorando, começo a aceitar que ela está ficando louca.  
- Não fale assim Missach, vou correndo para aí!  
- Ok, depressa, ela diz que está com muita saudade sua... Ela quer você perto dela... Não pára de falar em você.  
- ... (Asuka... minha amiga... porque você ficou assim tão derrepente, por que derrepente você mudou de comportamento)  
Pensei, enquanto cavalgava o mais rápido o quanto antes possivel, com medo de perdé-la... Sou "baixinha", porém, sou bela, inteligente, e intelectual... Enquanto se passa uma música pela minha cabeça, fico me perguntando... "Por quê? Por quê? ... Por quê? Como você mudou de comportamento assim tão derrepente?... porque"  
Enquanto eu corria de cavalo, ví que uma pessoa me olhava atentasiosamente, enquanto eu corria, não tirava os olhos de mim, até que eu virei a esquina e percebí que ele parou... "Naquela" época, não era importante para mim... Cheguei e fui correndo subindo as escadas... Cheguei ao apartamento dela... Sua mãe estava lhe dando um banho quente.  
- Ela está aqui, ela quer falar a sós com você, filha, vou me retirar agora...

Enquanto Missach se curvava e ia saindo falei...

- Asuka, minha amiga, me diga, se você está louca, porque deixa sua mãe te dar banho? Oque, como? Como é possivel? você... está tomando banho sozinha!  
- Claro... Grandes novidades... venha, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa.  
- Co... com.. como?  
- Esquece, era tudo invensão minha! Agora presta atenção no que vou lhe dizer.  
- Mas... Oque é isso!  
- É uma barra de ferro no lado da nossa cintura, que nos permite aumentar a nossa força, ser mais inteligentes, aumentar a agilidade e esqueçer de algumas coisas como abrí-la, você não tinha visto antes, certo, pois eu coloquei para ficar no modo transparente enquanto minha empregada estava presente!  
- E oque eu tenho a ver com toda esta maluquice?  
- Não é maluquice não, é penas a verdade, e nós duas não somos as únicas, pelo mundo inteiro existe um imenso pessoal como nós... Você não se estranha por ter ido pro 2° grau aos "14 anos?  
- Mas como você pode ver, eu não tenho isso!  
- Tem sim, venha, chegue perto, não tenha medo, até quando você está dormindo, podem lhe fazerem esquecer de tudo.  
- Quem, quem pode me fazer esquecer de tudo?  
- Umas pessoas por aí que são más... Seria melhor se você não soubesse, eles lhe apagarão a memória porque você é uma ameaça a humanidade.  
- COMO! Eu!  
- Chegue aqui, e eu lhe farei lembrar de tudo, deixe mexer na sua caixa de força... Eles fizeram uma confusão.  
- Bem... você me convenceu, desde que somos crianças, somos amigas... Claro, com suas piadinha de "garota maravilha"... Bem, aqui estou eu, pode ir em frente...

Enquanto ela abriu, a "caixa de força" como ela chama, eu me assustei, por ver aquilo, por ver que eu tenho mesmo uma placa de aço ao lado da minha cintura... Me asustei e ví tudo quanto é imagens, desde que eu nasci, eles me implantaram a caixa de força... Me lembrei de tudo...

- Asuka, minha amiga, realmente eu lhe agradeço muito, eu me lembrei de tudo, mas, pra quê fazer este papel de louca?

- Eu sabia que você é muito ocupada, como sendo a criadora das duas teorias... E também que sendo cientista de primeira classe, eles não lhe deixariam sair, só se por uma emergência...

- Filha...!

- Mãe, não enche o saco, aqui pra você ô...(não é o dedo não, viu... .' , suas mentes poluídas... Eheheh, e é a língua enquanto está com um dedo abaixando o olho...)

- Asuka... porque você age assim?

- Ela é a minha domestica... e nada mais... Fui criada por laboratório... assim como você...

Asuka susurra, porque ninguém pode saber disso tudo, se não pode até ser morto...

- Eu... eu... também?

Pergunto com a voz de assustada, com a cara de assustada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma...(e não é que eu ví... o fantasma da minha vida...) e gagejando...

- Sim...

- Tchau Asuka, preciso ir agora...

Me despeço com a cabeça baixa, despejando lágrimas bem claras, mesmo sem luz, todos poderam ver as minhas lágrimas... E me pergunto "mas como é possivel se no meio das imagens, ví eu nascer normalmente, e eles implantando a placa em mim, fiquei dois anos no hospital... na encubadora... e tive de voltar com meus 10 anos a receber oxigênio... como pode ser... possivel? "  
Triste, e sem parar de chorar, me lembrei que... a Asuka disse que "... podemos até mudar o nosso sentimento mexendo na placa, mas não nos esquecemos do ocorrido..." Então decidi mudar meu sentimento.  
Chegando lá no laboratórimo de cabeça abaixada e dizendo "como pode? Como pode? Como... como... como pode? "  
Então Nicholas perguntou:

- Que foi Rei, você está bem? Está machucada? Alguém te machucou? Porque você está chorando?

- Não, eu estou bem, só fico me dizendo que alguém poderia ter se machucado com a minha teoria, mas graças a Deus está tudo bem! '

- Ah tá...(Não tenho certeza se é por causa disso que você chora!)

Dizendo isso voltei a abaixar a cabeça e cheguei perto de Gendou e disse:

- Gendou, estou com uma imença, enorme e grande mesmo, dor de cabeça, vou pro meu apartamento descançar...

- Tá certo Rei, eu assumo o trabalho!

Ainda triste, por fora, eu fingia a dor que eu sentia... Mais por dentro... Eu chorava...(eco) Não agüêntava tamanha dor, fui deitar... descançar a minha cabeça... eu pus uma música bem calma... E tentei esqueçer de tudo...

Capítulo 02 - O novo cientista da NERV, um rival?

No dia seguinte... Gendou avisa da chegada de um novo cientista citando o nome do tal... tranferido da Seele e que é da segunda ordem da segunda classe... "Oque eu sou é cientista de primeira ordem e segunda classe... Um rival?" Após eu ouvir Gendou dizer "Ele irá concorrer para cientista de primeira ordem e primeira classe..." Eu não sabia se ele era capaz... Mas tinha medo.  
Ele chegou perto de mim e disse:  
- Já te ví!  
- Unh? Como? Desculpe não entendi.  
Disse isso e me virei.  
- Eu tava lhe olhando correr de cavalo... Que beldade(sinônimo de beleza)!  
- Tá, oi, vou lhe dizer algo... Aqui não conversamos... Nós cientismas trabalhamos com ordens e teorias diferentes... E só conversamos sobre o trabalho... Somos fechados, vá trabalhar em seu rumo.  
- Tá, mas... Qual é a sua teoria?  
- Unh? Não é da sua conta! (Eu também me lembrei que a Asuka disse que a caixa de força pode mudar automaticamente, ou pode ser alterada com o passar do dia de acordo com os sentimentos do dia anteriores... que também pode ser programada)  
- Nossa, que grosseria!  
- Pois é, aqui, nós não somos muito de conversar, temos que por tudo em dia! E me desculpa se eu tô agindo assim, não sei porque, deve ser porcausa de ontem... (cara de triste)  
- O que teve ontem?  
- Mas de uma coisa eu tava certa quando eu falei: "O que não é da sua conta que continui sem ser da sua conta" (Eu estou muito triste hoje, mas, me lembrei quando este tal me olhava... e ergi a cabeça quando quis perguntar)! Vem cá, qual o teu nome? E porque você me olhava tanto naquele dia? .  
- Aiko Amino, nossa, pô, só agora cê pergunta isso é? Ah, heheh(rosto vermelho de vergonha), é qui eu ouvi calvagadas, e olhei, e quado ví você calvagando, achei bonito... Eheheh.  
- Unh?(olhar desconfiada, eu ando em volta do Aiko, ando...ando, ando e ando, com olhar de desconfiada!) Ah tá então, ok, forget... Heheh, pois é, é que eu acordei com o pé direito hoje, e depois de um minuto com o esquerdo... Desculpinha pela minha ignorância, tá? Eim?(desculpa! )  
- Tá, por hoje passa! . Bem, temos que ir ao trabalho.  
- Estamos em divisões diferentes, te vejo na hora do almoça, e vou lhe apresentar a filha da maior cientista, que continuou a teoria de sua mãe, que fooi muito bem suscedida, lhe apresentarei a Ritsuko Akagi, filha da Naoko Akagi, também a capitã Misato Katsuragi, capitã do grupo da primeira ordem e segunda divisão, nós! . E por fim ao Nicholas Niou! Não sei se o Gendou lhe disse, ele é o comandante de tudo isso, e controla as secretas, ou melhor, super-secretas operações do pessoal da primeira ordem da segunda divisão! . Tchau, agora eu tô bem melhor, e a capitã Misato lhe dará intruções sobre os porcedimentos da teoria do teu grupo, da teoria do pessoal da segunda ordem da segunda divisão! Até a hora do almoço!  
- Que? Sem intervalo?  
- Sim, trabalhamos até meio-dia e damos uma paradinha para o almoço, e depois, só damos outra parada na hora de jantar e é na hora de jantar que vamos embora, eu e meu grupo, como não consegumos dormir, trabalhamos até as 4:00, e isso tudo depois do jantar, é claro, pois deporou 1 ano e alguns mezes para terminarmos com a minha teoria ØØ! Bem, só isso tinha a dizer, tenho que por em dia as minhas ideias... Até a hora do almoço então.  
- Ok!

Já se passou 1 mês e alguns dias, me acostumei a ele... É diferente... Agora... estou sem palavras...

Capítulo 03 - Desentendimento e... que fique em silêncio...

As vezes eu falo, falo e só falo, falo ou muito rápido e baixo ou muito baixo.  
Entendem outra coisa que eu falo... Ou chegam a entender nada... e me pedem para repetir... é meu geito de falar... o que posso fazer? Bem... por esta causa que eu preferia não falar com ninguém... seria bem melhor... mais que humano... cuje se acostumou a viver em comunidade... no meio tal de todos... iria agüentar tamanha a dor de viver longe e sozinha, ou pelo menos a falar com um só humano?  
Eu, eu ja agüentei, mais tô fora, desisto, tô cansada dessa vida, da minha antiga vida, desde que eu nasci, até meus 14 anos, eu era muito solitária, cansei, finalmente mudei, tudo mudou, só eu me lembro, me lembro que desde que eu nasci até os meus 14 anos, 17 angels, atacavam a Terra, mas o principal ponto era Tokio 3... ninguém se lembra, porque eu não sei, nunca me ousei a perguntar... Então, resumindo isso tudo... tudo não basta de esquecer, um grande esquecer... já se passaram 3 anos desde o fato... mas ninguém se lembra... o mundo todo que sabia... se esqueçeu... ou só eu que não me ouso a perguntar? Não... melhor que... melhor "que fique em silêncio" mesmo! Se não, se sou eu a única a me lembrar... acabo sendo internada em uma clinica psiquiatrica... oque com certeza não seria nada bom... e disso pode se ter certeza... será que... por eu não ficar calada antigamente... o troco seja de eu atualmente não calada? Quanto a um determinado assunto... melhor "que fique em silêncio". Então... Tudo não passa de um desentendimento, silêncio e esquecimento... mas qual o sentido dessas três palavras nisso tudo?  
- ...

Capítulo 04 - Solidão...

São 1 hora, 57 minutos e 39 milésimos de segundo e fico até esta hora acordada no computador(só isso, não, na verdade, vocês não me conhecem... ninguém me conhece, não sabem oque se passa por minha cabeça, acordada neste horário...), na verdade, realmente perco o sono após tantos trabalhos, ou estou na internete pesquisando, ou escrevendo os dados sobre as minhas teorias.  
Acho que não existe uma pessoa que fique acordade até as 6:00, como eu, realmente, na verdade, e essa história se passa sobre a minha vida na realidade, talvez, é porque eu já me acostumei, sem com quem conversar, jogar, ou me desabafar, fico sizinha a noite inteira, inteirinha, sem companha, acho que isso me faz esquecer da solidão, não sei com desabafar, me acham louca, diferente, por causa de tal fato... Não sei oque dizer, são 2 e duas agora, realmente, me sinto solitaria, me chamam de gatinha nas salas de internet, eu não me acho, mais... agradeço pelo elogio... Também... sem oque fazer, acostumei-me a durmir tarde, e acordar cedo, até as 2:00 ou 3:00 acordo meio dia para ir continuar o trabalho da minha teoria, fico ouvindo músicas que tem tudo a ver comigo, não são cantada, mais imagino as palavras, as voz, ou melhor, a voz, na minha cabeça... Acho que nunguém me entende, posso tar escrevendo uma história, mais... ela se baseia em mim... tem tudo a ver comigo, com eu(Rei Ayanami) e com a minha pobre vida, infeliz, você acredita em Deus? Sim? Eu sim... E você acredita que ele erra? Isso, todos acreditam que não, mais eu... Eu acredito que sim... que ele errou em três coisas... Uma, a primeira, e todos tem certeza de que foi um erro verdadeiro, é ter dado vida ao Anjo Gabriel... Sim, pois é... nisso ele errou, posso até perdoar-lo, o erro de tua vida, foi não ter ensinado ao Adão e a Eva, os traídores de Deus, os causadores de Gabriel, e o terceiro e maior erro, que eu jamais perdoei, é ter-me posto... no meio deste inferno... criou um ser perfeito... eu... o ser... fingido, não faz mal nenhum, ser calado, mais que sofre... que sofre com a solidão... se pelo menos... se pelo menos houvesse seres iguais ao mesmo, a mim... Tudo seria perfeito... se todos pensasem como um só... se fossem um só... tudo seria tão diferente... todos seriam calados... seriam uma comunidade perfeita... como as formigas, as abelhas, as belas abelhas e os cupins, trabalho em ordem de um só... Mais precisa... precisa ser tudo tão diferente... nós olhos, no rosto, na mão... podemos saber o estado da pessoa... é impossivel o ser humano ficar calado, sem ter com quem falar, sem rir, sem brincar, mais todos levam tudo a serio, todos riem de mim... e é por isso... que eu me aperto... que eu aperto a mim própia, a mim sozinha... Sozinha, do que adiannta eu esconder a trusteza no meu rosto? De que? De que adianta? Bem, hoje, vou tantar falar com ningém, vou ser... inatural... diferente... Mandatos... ordens... trabalhos... dores... medo, medo é o pior de tudo e de todos... Esse é o pior problema no ser humano... Ter medo... medo de contar a verdade... medo de tudo... eu tenho medo, medo de sofrer, de que adianta ter medo, se eu tô sofrendo de qualquer geito... não adianta, não tem como evitar ao medo... oque devo fazer... oque devemos fazer? Falamos com pessoas de outro lado, atravez da internet, pela tecnológia... Mais... Sem nos dentificarmos... realmente... sem dizer a verdade sobre nós só para ter com alguém a conversar, temos que inventar um nome chamatico... Po exemplo... solitária... tudo isso tem a ver comigo...

Capítulo 05 - "Sem palaras... Não sei oque dizer..." NÃO POSSO FALAR?"

-- .  
- Rei? Oque foi Rei?

São 10 para o meio dia... desde ontem... não parava de pensar(capitulos 03 - Desentendimento e... que fique em silêncio... e capítulo 04 - Solidão...)

- .  
- Rei? Está tudo bem?

Eu apenas abria a boca... mais as palavras não saiam de minha boca... Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? O porque eu não sei... Só sei que continuava calada... peguei um papel mono-bloco e escreví: "Eu não sei... eu não sei oque houve comigo... abro a boca quando quero falar... mas, não sai palavra nenhuma... E porque eu não sei!"

- Rei... mas... mais como?  
- ... "Nicholas, eu já disse que não sei"  
- Dor de garganta talvez... Sente alguma coisa na garganta?  
- ... "Nada"  
- Venha, vou te levar para a cientista mêdica, a Dra. Ritsuko Akagi.  
- ...

Eu parei ele, o segurava, balançava a cabeça dizendo que não, e escreví "Não precisa Nicholas... Muito obrigado... se esqueceu... eu também sou uma cientista e só a ciência pode explicar o tal... Vou pesquisar! Muito obrigada Nicho... mais não precisa... Eu sei me cuidar... Vou avizar para o Gendou! "

- Mais mesmo assim eu estou preocupado.  
- .  
Faço sinal de que está tudo bem, faço sinal de ok...

- Bem... eu tenho que ir... preciso trabalhar... Se precisar de mim... tome o celular, eu tenho outro rezerva... pode me ligar...  
- ... .'

Dei um sinal de tchau e fui falar... ou melhor... dar em escrito porque eu não podia trabalhar... Chegando perto do Gendou dei um papel que tinha escrito "Gendou, preciso mudar o assunto da minha pesquisa, te dei escrito em papel não porque tenho medo de falar com você, mais porque não posso falar... vou pesquisar porque quando eu quero falar, abro a boca e não sai palavra nanhuma... posso? ' Acho que é algum problema nas cordas vocais! " '

- ... Ok, claro que pode, mais quero que a Dra Ritsuko acompanhe a tua pesquisa, ok?  
- ... '

Fiz outro sinal de ok... Enquanto isso no laboratório da Dra Ritsuko...

- Bem... Deixe-me ver, abra a boca e diga Aaaaaaa.  
- ... ' "Tô parecendo uma criancinha... Ritsuko... ' "  
- Ah... que isso... vai resmungar agora, é? Você prefere continuar escrevendo ou prefere falar?  
- ' "... Falar"  
- Então deixe-me fazer estes exames, ok?  
- ' "ok!"

Faço sinal de ok...

- Primeiro vou estudar a sua garganta e ver se tem alguma anormalidade... Depois vejo se há algum problema no teu cérebro, se for causa de alguma anormalidade no cérebro... oque é possivel... mesmo se agente tiver dormindo... pode haver alguma anormalidade.  
- o,o... "creio que não... como sou também ciestista... não senti nenhuma anormalidade"  
- Bem... vá perguntar a Misato sobre o caso dela nos 17 anos... e veja se não há algo de comum com você... É bem melhor que fazer esse monte de exames, né?  
- . "sim!"

Balaço a cabeça como sinal de sim... Eu fui falar com Misato, ou melhor, com a capitã Misato... Eu voltei a folha toda... só para não ter que explicar tudo denovo... E depois escreví: "o meu caso é parecido com o seu? Do seus 17 anos?"

- Não! Ainda bem né... se fosse o meu... seria bem doloroso...

Misato faz cara de triste... lembrando do seu caso...

- '.' ... "Eu lhe deixei triste? Se lhe deixei, me desculpa! Só sei que ontem... a noite inteira... me afoguei numa imensidão de pensamentos... numa solidão... ví sobre o seu caso no arquivo de Gendou... E com certeza... você sofria muito"  
- Unh? Queee? Você mexeu nos arquivo do Gendou? Com que permissão?  
- Co... Olha... minha voz voltou do nada... Bom... Mais tempo para terminar com a teoria do Eva unidade 02.  
- Não enrola garota! Diz, diz logo com que permissão você mexeu nos arquivos secretos do Gendou, nem eu tenho permissão... Diz logo com que permissão você mexeu nos arquivos secretos!

Misato me pegou pelos ombros e começou a me sacudir agoniada, louca para saber quem deu a permissão...

- Hum...

Deu uma pequena risada enquanto pus minhas mãos sobre as dela para retirar as mãos dela do meu ombro...

- ... ?  
Enquanto eu saia, eu parei e olhei para traz para dizer:  
- O propio Gendou me deu a permissão... ou você se esqueceu? Eu tenho permissão do Gendou para tudo... tenho a autorização do Gendou para tudo... Sou a Rei Ayanami... ou você se esqueceu... Katsuragi Misato! Tenho permissão do Gendou para entrar até na ala proibida... - Ma... mais... como? Como é possivel isso... Uma criança super dotada como você... uma simples criança.  
- Não uma simples criança... uma criança "escolhida" e que possue suas raízes!  
- Criança? Escolhida... Espere... Rei... Espere... Ayanami... Rei Ayanami... espere... Ainda bem que você esperou... Você... ainda se lembra?  
- MISATO? Você também se lembra? Eu... eu me lembro... como é que eu poderia me esquecer do desastre... eu achava melhor manter em silêncio... Pois eu pensei que depois de 3 anos... se eu fosse dizer o tal... me internariam numa clinica psíquiatrica... pois pensariam que eu estou louca!  
- Sim... Eu me lembro... como poderia esquecer? Pensei o mesmo que você se eu dissese, venha, venha Rei, vamos conver.  
- ... Misato...

Olhei para a capitã Misato com um olhar mais triste de todos que eu já tive... mas eu sabia... aquele era o começo do fim, mas, que fim? Do fim real? Do fim eterno? Só o tempo me dirá...

Capítulo 06 - Capitã(Major) Katsuragi e Rei. Revelações...

Daquele dia em diante... eu nunca saia de perto da Misato... o Gendou até que estranhava... Eu... Rei Ayanami... cuje o ama como se ele fosse um pai para mim... ficar mais tempo junto a capitã Misato Katsuragi?  
É, mas ele esquecia quando eu ia conversar com ele, só conversavamos sobre as teorias.  
Eu falei para a capitã Katsuragi Misato:  
- É... Capitã Misato Katsuragi, eu sou igualsinha a você quando pequena... Eu aos meus 14 anos, só estudava, trabalhava, trabalhava e só trabalhava, para equecer o meio de solidão que eu vivo, atualmente eu também sou assim, pois para mim, ninguém consegue me entender... cara de triste

- Rei... Eu sei como se sente, mas assim como eu... você não pode viver eternamente com essa situação... Você... assim como eu, tem que mudar!  
- Katsuragi! É impossivel... É IMPOSSIVEL! EU JÁ TENTEI, TENTEI, MAIS NÃO ADIANTA! DECIDI FICAR ASSIM ATÉ O DIA EM QUE ALGO ME ACONTEÇA, E QUE DE TÃO FORTE QUE FOI, ME MARCOU E EU DECIDI MUDAR!  
- Nada é impossivel quando agente tenta, Rei. Tente tantas vezes possivel que for, mas algum dia você vai perceber oque tem que fazer para mudar... E assim você vai mudar!  
- Não sei Misato, mas vou tentar novamente... vamos, temos um trabalho a fazer!  
- REI! ESTE É O SEU PROBLEMA! VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NO TRABALHO, VOCÊ ESTÁ DOENTE... FICA ACORDADA ATÉ 3:00 OU 6:00 HORAS DA MANHÃ SÓ FAZENDO O TRABALHO! SÓ PARA ESQUECER A TUA SOLIDÃO! REI! PRESTE BEM ATENÇÃO, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SÓ! VOCÊ TEM NÓS! O PESSOAL DA NERV!  
- Misato... Eu já tentei mudar este costume, mas é impossivel, não consigo deixar de dormir até tarde! --

- Rei, se você ao menos não tem força de vontade, eu lhe mostrarei como se ter!  
Misato dá um tapa na cara da Rei  
- Misato.  
- Rei, tente entender, que você tem que ser forte, agüentar aquilo tudo que eu passei, ficar calada por mais de 4 anos e em isolamento TOTAL é bem pior que a solidão!  
- Não, não é não Misato, durante esse tempo todo, você propia se calou, porque quis, porque quis fugir daquela horrivel lembrança! MAS EU NUNCA QUIS TER A SOLIDÃO! NUNCA! NUNCA! NUNCA! Nesta disputa de dor, Misato, eu ganho, eu sou a mais infeliz de toda a Neo-Tokio 3, não, pior, de todo o mundo! Ahhhhhh!  
Rei chora  
- Rei, não precisa chorar, eu já te entendí, mas isto não é uma disputa de dores, Rei, isto é UMA LIÇÃO DE VIDA! VOCÊ TEM QUE LIDAR COM A SOLIDÃO, COM A TRISTESA QUE É UM DOS PIORES SENTIMENTOS, CHORAR PODE ATÉ FAZER BEM PARA OS OLHOS, MAS PARA O CORAÇÃO, NÃO!  
- Misato, eu entendí a sua mensagem... enchuga as lágrimas Mas temos que ir trabalhar, como se não bastasse o Gendou está desconfiando de nossa união, de nossa ligação!  
- GENDOU É O PIOR HOMEM DO UNIVERSO, ELE MATA ALGUÉM PARA MANTER UM SEGREDO, ELE MATOU O KAJI! ASUKA SABE, E O SHINJI TAMBÉM!  
- NÃO FALE ESTAS BOBAGENS! Rei dá um tapão na cara de Misato ELE PODE ATÉ FAZER BESTEIRA, MAS ISSO FICA DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO PASSADO! E ELE NÃO É UM ASSASINO!  
- É REI, MAS POR CAUSA DESSE HORRIVEL PASSADO, EU SOU INFELIZ, EU PERDI O ÚNICO AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, EU PERDI O KAJI! Ahhhhhh! -- .  
Misato chora muito --

- Como você disse, chorar faz mau ao coração... Mas também faz bem aos olhos, e isso não tem nada de bom, pare de chorar, Misato, todas as possiveis dores devem ficar no passado! Assim como o Kaji!  
- Como você quer que eu esqueça o único amor da minha vida, desde do colégio, sempre estudavamos juntos!  
Misato olha com um olhar enfurecido

- Temos que parar de gritar, ou você quer que alguém ouça a nossa conversa? Agora bote uma toalha fria no rosto para esta marca da minha palma sair!  
Rei põe uma toalha fria no seu rosto

- Está bem, aqui, esta conversa acabou, ninguém deve ficar sabendo de nossa conversa, vou por a toalha fria no meu rosto.  
Misato põe a toalha fria no seu rosto

- Agora realmente precisamos ir trabalhar!

- Rei, Misato...

Alguém susurra.  
Derrepente esta pessoa sai do banheiro e revela-se... é a Dra. Ritsuko Akagi...

- -- ...

Olho para Misato, e balanço a cabeça de cima a baixo olhando para ela como se estivesse dizendo " sim, esta conversa acabou lá..."

- Rei! Misato, amanhã tenho algo importante para falar com vocês.  
- Nós? Dra. Ritsuko? Por quê? E eu tenho minhas teorias para amanhã, 1 minuto só é importante!  
- É! Porquê heim Ritsuko? Tô muito ocupada hoje e tenho muitos planos para amanhã também, espero que seja importante!  
- E é, é muito importante, vocês vão gostar do que vou lhes dizer amanhã!  
- Ok, então, tá combinado.  
- Certo Ritsuko, minha amiga, fica para amanhã ás 2:00 da tarde, para você tomar meu tempo, e se for uma boa parte de meu tempo, espero ser importante mesmo!  
- Ok então, falo com vocês amanhã, mas agora tenho meu trabalho com o computador MAGI, tenho de verificar se ele tem vírus, e também se está enferrujado, o que é impossivel, até amanhã então!

Capítulo 07 - Ritsuko Akagi... Segredos... A NERV é muito secreta...

Chegando de manhã, pela primeira vez, eu acordei cedo, intrigada, nervosa, querendo saber o que a Ritsuko queria falar conosco, ficava com medo... Pois sem saber o que era, que reação a mais eu poderia ter?  
De manhã, bem cedo, mais ou menos ás 10:00 e 20 minutos, eu acordei, se eu não consigo dormir, fico assistindo a filmes, ou pesquisando minhas teorias.  
A Dra. Ristsuko, já estava vindo em nossa direção, mas em alguns minutos atrás, eu estava indo ao encontro com a capitã Misato, quando ela disse:

- Oque será que a Ritsuko quer? Nós temos que ficar em sigilo completo, quanto a nossa conversa de ontem... certo, Rei?  
- Sim Capitã Katsuragi.  
- Vamos, temos que nos encontrar com a Ritsuko, enquanto ainda há tempo!  
- Ok, vamos...

E nós fomos, ver a dra. Ritsuko, nervosas, medrosas, com medo do que ela ia falar, com medo de que, ela ia falar... E lá vinha ela com o seu cafesinho na mão...

- Bom dia garotas... como estão hoje?  
- Bem. Rei e Misato falam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Certo então... vamos ao oque interessa... aposto que vocês não saebm que eu ouvi a conversa de vocês.  
- Oquê?  
- Não se preocupem, não lhes mandarei para o manicómio, uhuhu, certo, amiga Misato, anos de amizade, e como poderíamos deixar passar o Terceiro Impacto em vão? Se esqueceram... quem fez isso eu não sei, e também nem o por quê!  
Continua... 


End file.
